


Charades

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Druids, Family Feels, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Taverns, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: A game of charades, and Merlin's got an idea that will help him and Mordred win
Comments: 22
Kudos: 431





	Charades

Merlin wasn’t one-hundred percent sure he was fond of Mordred. No, that was wrong, the Druid was trying. Ever since Merlin had laid the foundation of trust, offered out the prophecy that would tear them all apart, things had changed. It was not quite a friendship, but Merlin hoped it might develop into one. After all, if he and Morgana were still on good terms after him attempting to poison her, he was sure that he could create trust between him and Mordred.

The opportunity came because of one of Gwaine’s stupid games. The Knight was always the one to suggest things that sounded like a bad idea, yet this time, Merlin saw the potential to spark up a common interest, perhaps to push past the hatred that the group all saw between them.

Charades. Normally, it would be an awful idea. Merlin would be bullied by the group, it would be a night of alcohol and very little fun on his behalf, but this time, it was different. It was a good idea, and Merlin was sure he could make this work.

The first part was simple. To recruit Lady Morgana and Mordred to his team, suggesting they band as a trio. Morgana didn’t seem too surprised, but Mordred looked shocked. As did the others, they all knew Merlin wasn’t fond of him, but the Warlock was determined. This time, he had a plan.

 _‘Mordred, Morgana, how about a slight twist to the game?’_ Mordred choked on his ale, was slapped on the back by Percival, while Morgana maintained a perfect expression. Neither of them looked in his direction, pretending to be interested in how the others were splitting.

 _‘What’s in it for me?’_ Morgana’s answer, while Mordred remained silent, a puzzled look on his face. It was rather funny, Merlin would have been laughing had he not been nursing his drink.

 _‘A three-way split of the prize, and the joy of winning.’_ The prize in mention was the coins that the Knights had got on them, Morgana had inputted one of the bracelets that was probably worth more than Merlin’s entire existence, and he had inputted a very important item. A vial of a so-called truth serum, which he had snuck from Gaius’ supply. Everyone wanted to win that.

 _‘Sounds like a plan.’_ Morgana smoothly replied, while joking with Lancelot about how he wouldn’t find a good teammate with Gwaine.

 _‘I also agree.’_ Mordred finally replied, offering a small smile in Merlin’s direction. Pleased, the Warlock returned it, before they began the game.

It was simple. Him, Mordred and Morgana on one team. Arthur, Percival and Leon on the second. And Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot on the third. They opted to go last, considering they were planning on sweeping the floor with them, and instead settled to watch the drunk antics.

Gwaine volunteered, considering it had been his attempt. He had until Leon finished his drink, to get as many of the charades as possible.

Merlin watched the chaos unfold. Gwaine’s acting was, to say the least, very poor. It involved arms flying everywhere, and drinks being spilled, and Lancelot and Elyan’s desperate attempts to try and guess what he could possibly be doing.

‘Percival?’

‘A wild boar?’

‘Yourself?’ Arthur inputted, earning him a glare from Gwaine, who then promptly tried to start again, merely confusing the entire group.

‘Perhaps he’s imitating a drunken fool.’ Morgana offered, while Elyan shouted out more random words while Lancelot lowered his head to the table-top, groaning about how he had been paired with an idiot.

‘Done!’ Leon announced, slamming down his empty drink. The group burst out laughing, Gwaine slumping onto the bench with a sad expression.

‘What were you, Gwaine?’ Merlin inquired, and the poor Knight looked very sullen.

‘The Princess.’ He stated, earning a spluttered complaint from Arthur, while the others just laughed harder.

**

The game progressed in much the same manner, drinks being spilled and Gwaine narrowly avoiding a bar-fight, which he may or may not have been responsible for. All the way through, Merlin maintained his coldness towards Mordred, while inwardly chatting away with the Druid. It seemed like they might have more in common than he first thought, and if Morgana’s secret smile was anything to go by, it was obvious that Merlin was making an effort.

‘Right, if you think you can do better.’ Arthur stated, slapping Merlin hard enough on the back that he the drink he had been consuming came out of his nose. He ignored the Arthur’s attempt at humour, looked to his teammates with a smile.

 _‘Arthur’s enchantment with Sophia.’_ He twisted his expression to one of soppy adoration, aimed it in Gwaine’s direction which earnt some laughter.

‘Oh, you’re so pretty. So lovely. I would give up everything for you.’ The group were laughing, while Leon was attempting to finish his drink so their turn ended, and Gwaine was smirking at him.

‘Arthur’s adoration for Sophia.’ Morgana supplied, and Merlin cheered, offering her a high-five. She laughed, but accepted the move, and the group looked perturbed.

The next one, he opted for something more amusing.

 _‘Gwaine’s naked dash through the courtyard.’_ He did not need to run more than three steps before Mordred provided the answer, and the group looked on bewildered as the two of them continued to act out and answer.

‘Arthur’s drunk night in the tavern.’

‘Percival running away from the bandits.’

‘Leon and Elyan when they got drunk and kissed.’

‘Arthur’s third favourite horse, Primrose!’

Merlin was hardly able to stand by the end, Leon having long-abandoned the drink in favour of watching the duo, for Morgana had long stopped supplying answers, completely devastate the other teams. Eventually, when Mordred was laughing so hard he could no longer sit up straight, and Merlin was flushed and possibly slightly tipsy, it was time to end.

The faces of the others just made the entire thing more amusing, and Merlin was clutching his side while trying to stop the laughter that bubbled out.

‘I think it’s clear that we won.’ Morgana remarked, reached back for her bracelet, and smoothly split the money. She took hers, then looked to the truth serum, before pocketing it as well.

‘Pleasure, as always. Good night.’ She somehow managed to look graceful, leaving the building while Merlin drained the last drops of his drink, Mordred collecting their winnings.

‘Another drink?’ He asked, and Merlin grinned across.

‘Perhaps at a different place, away from these idiots?’ Mordred’s shock was nothing compared to the others, but Merlin didn’t bother to fill them in. Instead, he looked to the Druid with a smile, the boy hesitantly nodding.

‘Sounds good.’ Mordred offered out his hand, and Merlin took it and stepped up from the bench, offering one last grin for the table.

‘Maybe you just suck at charades.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompts/things you want written, don't hesitate to comment :)


End file.
